Packaging for confectionary items such as mints and gum come in many different styles. One such style of packaging is a thin, hard, rectangular shaped package that holds mints. The mints can be removed from the package from a single opening in a corner of the package. Even though this package can be placed between the wrapper and the paperboard of a cigarette pack, it is not targeted at smokers and there are at least three significant problems with using the mint package in such a way: 1) it is difficult for a user to slide the mint package between the wrapper and the paperboard of a cigarette pack due to the width of the mint package's bottom edge, 2) the height of the mint package restricts the removal of cigarettes from flip top cigarette packs requiring the mint package to be removed each time a cigarette is desired, and 3) the opening for removing mints does not easily allow removal while the mint package is in the cigarette pack requiring removal of the mint package from the cigarette package each time a mint is desired.
As a result, there is a need for a dispensing container for storing and dispensing small edible items, such as confectionary items, whereby the dispensing container can be slid easily between a wrapper and a cigarette package and whereby the items can be removed from the dispensing container and cigarettes can be removed from the cigarette package while the dispensing container is held between the wrapper and the cigarette package.